Sounds
Sounds is a song from the eighth season. It was later remade using CGI footage for the thirteenth season. Lyrics "All Aboard!" and "Close the doors!" Whistle blows and the engine roars Spinning wheels beginning to grip These are the sounds as we start our trip Rattling rails and cheerful chuffs Clattering carriages huffs and puffs With a "Whiss" on the whistle And a "Wheesh" on the brakes These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Happy hoots as the fields rush by Shoveling coal how the time does fly Proudly race full steam ahead Screeching brakes when the lights go red A wheesh of steam and clanking joints Shuddering doors and clattering points With a 'Whiss' on the whistle And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make These are the sounds as we start our trip Big wheels squeal as we start to grip Off we go with a chuff, chuff, chuff Climbing slow with a puff, puff, puff Happy hoots as the fields rush by Shoveling coal how the time does fly Proudly race full steam ahead Screeching brakes when the lights go red A wheesh of steam and clanking joints Shuddering doors and clattering points With a 'Whiss' on the whistle And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Characters Season 8 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * The Storyteller * Pegasus Season 13 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Spencer * Charlie * Victor * Diesel * Mavis * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Kevin * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Alicia Botti * Sir Lowham Hatt Episodes Season 8 version: * Henry and the Wishing Tree * Emily's New Route * James Gets a New Coat * Best Dressed Engine * Harold and the Flying Horse * Edward's Brass Band * You Can Do it, Toby! * What's the Matter with Henry? * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * Toby's Windmill * Percy Gets it Right * Thomas, Percy and the Squeak * Bulgy Rides Again * Emily's New Coaches * Thomas and the Special Letter * Bye George! * Thomas the Jet Engine * As Good as Gordon * Halloween Season 13 version: * Creaky Cranky * The Lion of Sodor * Tickled Pink * Double Trouble * Slippy Sodor * The Early Bird * Play Time * Thomas and the Pigs * Toby's New Whistle * Splish, Splash, Splosh! Goofs * In the eighth season version, Emily has Skarloey's whistle sound at one point and Henry's in other scenes. * At one point in the thirteenth season version, Thomas has James' whistle sound and Skarloey's once as well. Deleted Scenes * Emily's New Coaches: # A deleted scene of Emily arriving at Wellsworth. # A deleted scene of Emily puffing through the countryside with her new coaches. * Henry and the Wishing Tree: # A deleted shot of the guard with blowing his whistle. # A deleted close-up of Henry blowing his whistle. # A deleted scene of Henry letting off steam. # A deleted shot of Henry leaving Knapford. # An alternate version of Henry's driver. * Emily's New Route - An extended scene of Emily passing Black Loch. * Squeak, Rattle and Roll - An alternate version of the Fat Controller looking happy. * Thomas and the Circus - A deleted scene of Thomas leaving Maron. * As Good as Gordon: # A deleted scene of the passengers at Maron. # A deleted close-up shot of Emily's wheels. # A deleted scene of Emily leaving Maron. * You Can Do it, Toby! - A deleted scene of Toby going up Gordon's Hill with milk wagons. Gallery File:HenryandtheWishingTree7.jpg|Henry File:HenryandtheWishingTree8.jpg File:HenryandtheWishingTree10.jpg File:HenryandtheWishingTree11.jpg File:HenryandtheWishingTree6.jpg File:HenryandtheWishingTree12.jpg File:HenryandtheWishingTree13.jpg File:Emily'sNewCoaches66.jpg|Emily File:BulgyRidesAgain12.png File:Toby'sWindmill14.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll36.jpg|The Fat Controller File:Squeak,RattleandRoll28.jpg|Gordon File:AsGoodasGordon28.png File:AsGoodasGordon4.jpg File:AsGoodasGordon5.jpg File:AsGoodasGordon6.jpg File:Emily'sNewRoute.jpg File:ByeGeorge!23.JPG Category:Songs